Une partie de, Mario Kart ?
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Et si les sorcier possédaient de Nintendo DS ? Et si Les Maraudeurs jouaient a Mario Kart.


**Auteur:** La psycopate hystérique cacher au font de son trop -_-"

**Genre:** K+ pour le language

**NB de mots:** 700 tout pille =D

Un petit truc tout con que j'ai commencer en Technologie ( me reardez pas comme ça, c'est pas ma faute si on fout pratiquement rien en Thecno) et que je me suis permit de finir pendant certain cours. C'est assez cour mais bon...

* * *

-OUAIS ! J'suis P'rems !

Vous voulez surement savoir d'où vient ce cri de victoire ? Il provient donc d'une chambre de Poudlard, dans la tour de Griffondor. Entrons donc dans cette chambre, une magnifique chambre aux couleurs rouge et or de Griffondor. Quatre lits était installés, les un a côté des autres, et une porte à gauche menait à la salle de bain.

Mais reportons notre attention sur les quatre jeunes sorciers d'environs quinze-seize ans. Dans les mains de chacun d'eux se trouvait des...Nintendo DS...Depuis quand les sorciers possèdent des DS ? Bizzard...Bref, je suppose que vous connaissez tous ses jeunes sorciers, Mais siiii, les maraudeurs, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, alias Prongs, Padfoot, Moony et Wormtail. Mais attardons nous sur les DS, celle de Sirius était noire, celle de James d'un beau bleu foncé, celle de Remus rose...Mais non, je déconne, elle est blanche et celle de Peter bah, elle est blanche aussi.

Mais en faites, c'est pas les couleurs qui nous intéresse, nan, c'est plutôt le jeu qu'on veut. On va se pencher un peut a quoi ils jouent...OMG, Mario Kart ! Actuellement c'est James qui est en tête avec Bowser suivis de prêt par Sirius avec Skelerex, Remus est quatrième avec Luigi et Peter est cinquième avec Yoshi.

-Bouge ton cul, binoclard mal coiffé.

Sirius se cogne contre James et manque que se faire éjecter du terrain, car, ne l'oblions pas, ils sont sur la route arc-en-ciel (Nda: Mon circuit préféré, soit-dit en passant) et que James a une bonne grosse voiture bien lourde, enfin bref, Sirius se cogne donc contre James et passe devant lui.

-Yes !

-Cries pas victoire sac à puces, on n'est qu'au premier tour.

Et là, Sirius passe la ligne d'arriver, James sur ses talons, ou plutôt se roues dans le cas présent.

-Rectification, on est au deuxième tour.

Deux seconde plus tard, SHBONG ! Une carapace rouge en plein sur James.

-Ah ! Mais y'a l'abrutit de Toad qui m'a balancer une carapace, le con !

James était maintenant troisième, mais il ne mis pas longtemps à doubler Toad et récupérer sa place de second, mais peu de temps après apparut sur leur écran et leur barra la route à coup de tâches d'encre.

-Bah bravo ! J'vois plus rien, c'est qui qu'a lâché ça ? Hurla James.

-C'est moi, répondit Remus avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Remus et Peter purent remonter à la troisième et quatrième place. On était à présent à deux mètres de l'arrivé, James et premier et Sirius sur ses roues, et là, boum ! Carapace bleu faisant voler James et Sirius qui lui collait au pot d'échappement. Remus Réussit a leur passer devant et...Relus (Luigi) premier, James (Bowser) deuxième, Sirius (Skelerex) troisième, Peter (Yoshi) quatrième, Ordi n° 3 (Toad) cinquième, Ordi n°1 (Mario) sixième, Ordi n°2 (Wario) Septième et Ordi n°4 (Peach) huitième et dernière.

Sirius jura, James enclencha le mode « Boude », Remus avait un sourire de trente mètre de long sur le visage et Peter bah...C'est Peter, le jour ou il battra ses amis a Mario Kart il tombera de la merde d'hippogriffe.

Si on cumulait tout les points des courses précédentes, Sirius était premier avec cent-cinquante-six points, James, deuxième avec cent-quarante-huit points, Remus troisième avec cent-trente-deux-points et Peter quatrième avec cent-vingt points.

-Purée, y me manque huit points pour arriver à égalité avec le sac à puces, on s'en refait une !

-Ah non ! S'écria Remus, aujourd'hui c'est Samedi alors on va a prés-au-lard, j'ai plus de chocolat.

-A ouais, pas con, acquiesça James, on a presque plus de dragée surprise, on a utilisé les dernier marais portable qui nous restait pour inonder le bureau du concierge et on a lancé les dernière bombabouse sur Servillus.

-Et puis, ajouta Sirius, tout le monde sait que si Mus a pas sa dose de chocolat, il a encore plus de sauts d'humeurs qu'une femme enceinte.

-La femme enceinte elle va de faire avaler tes sauts d'humeurs, tu vas en faire une indigestion.

Et c'est sur ses agréables paroles que les quatre amis rangèrent leur précieuse console et sortirent de leur tour puis de Poudlard pour se rendre à prés-au-lard faire leurs provisions.

* * *

Vos avis...

J'écrirais peut-être un autre one-shot dans le genre mais avec un autre jeu et d'autres persos (Genre, les fondateur ou Harry, Ron et les garçons).

Merci a Mackensy pour m'avoir avertie d'une faute toute bête que j'avait fait.


End file.
